canadian mornings
by magomi-21573
Summary: so yeah. second ever story! whoot! gilbert has a plan that involves using the bad touch trio to get canada out of a slump.


Paste your document here...

Cold. It was the first thing he registered that morning. Huddled under layers of blankets only the tips of his fingers and his nose were showing from under the blanket. That was his wake up call this morning. With a sigh the blond Canadian snuggled under the blankets for a moment longer. This had to be the most relaxing part of his day. Giving up all hopes of falling asleep again he arose with a yawn and flung back the covers with a dramatic flourish that made him smile in a peaceful but amused smile. Stretching he sighed. He had to get up now, the cold in the air had fully woken him up. Getting up he decided against getting dressed. After all it was his own home, he had no one to prove himself to here.

Pajama pants were slung low on his hips as he walked out of his room and down the hall. Gracing his face was a small smile. The kind of calm confident smile that had never been really shown around other countries. The only one who really saw this smile was kumajiro. Frowning slightly, the Canadian you have probably and correctly assumed is Mathew looked around. Where was kuma... kumajinko? Kumakichi? Kuma... the polar bear cub. His polar bear cub. But to call the small bear a cub was only a reference to his size. In truth the small bear was as much a representation of Canada as Mathew. He had been with the bear as long as he could remember. Even before the Nordics came over. Giving up on seeing the bear on his way to the kitchen he frowned and rubbed his eyes. He had yet to put on his glasses so instead of searching he merely called out "kuma?" he could feel that kuma was in the house somewhere so he didnt worry. Instead he made his way to the kitchen to push the button for the coffee pot. Coffee the glorious black liquid that was his favourite addiction. Looking out the window he couldn't help but grin. General winter was making his way. The windows were kissed with a mixture of frost and fog. But outside is what held his attention. The ground and surrounding trees were covered by a thin layer of snow. But keep in mind his idea of thin was a two inch covering of snow. The sky was light gray and promised for more snow to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~change~~~~~~~~~~~

"cold! cold! Cold!" was chanted as a small group of people made there way through the snow. Trying to be stealthy but some members of their odd group didn't seem to get the idea. "Antonio please be quiet!" was hissed from a tall blond man, his chin covered with a slight stubble that he deemed a part of his sexy french charm. "but Gilbert put snow down my coat!" came the reply of a slightly shorter brunet with deep green eyes and a golden skin colour that spoke of sun. Lots and lot of sun. "couldn't help it, you just look so funny bundled up like that! Kesesesese!" the third member of this motley crew Almost blended in with the snow. Silver white hair, pale skin and red eyes that smiled at his friends who were bundled up so. They looked like they were going to be going to the arctic. Not Canada's house! "house is in sight!" francis replied with a smile to his two friends. They knew Canada would be home. It was the day after remembrance day. Canada was always home on that day. This last year Gilbert had invited his birdy to hang out but had been refused. Mathew hadn't wanted to go anywhere. This year they planned on hanging out with the blond. If only to stop him from being to sad. The three of them were old countries with brutal bloody pasts. They had decided long ago that it was best not to dwell on the past. After all when you represent a country, or in Gilbert's part a former country you knew the names of the countries around you and who they were. It was no good to hold grudges or that like. So they planned on cheering Mathew up.

Getting to the front door they quietly shook the snow from there coats and boots. They didn't knock but simply opened the door. They knew Canada kept the door unlocked. Why keep it locked if humans couldn't stand up to you in strength and most countries wouldn't bother coming this far north in Canada. Even Alfred went further south into America in the winter in an attempt to avoid the snow and cold. Leaving there boots and coats in the mud room they opened the second door that led to the main hallway.

Sneaking through in sock clad feet they peered in the first doorway that led to the living room. No canada. But a furry lump on a couch raised its head. For a moment it appeared massive before they realized that it was simply kumajiro. The polar bear yawned showing sharp teeth before blinking its black eyes. "who?" it asked it still unnerved France and Spain when the bear spoke but Gilbert simply grinned and replied. "francy pants, antonio and my awesome self! Have you seen Canada about?" the white cub paused for a moment before replying "kitchen...thinking...looking out window" before yawning once more and settling back to sleep. No one was sure if the bear and Canada were connected but times like this the odd connection sure was useful. Continuing on there way the three members of the bad touch trio hid and peered from behind a corner to try and spot Canada.

It wasn't a hard thing to do the Canadian leaned shirtless agents the counter facing the window he slowly sipped his coffee. It wasn't a sight the bad touch trio were used to. Canada, little meek polite quiet Canada looked nothing like they were used to. For one thing prim and proper Canada would usually rather be caught dead then half dressed. Let alone in pajama pants that were nicely fitting and slung very low on his hips. His back looked more broad and from here it was easy to tell Canada had a nice body. But what really amazed them was his expression. Without glasses you could see Canada was a beauty. Long blond eyelashes framed purple eyes, pale skin marked by only a few scars. As countries are bound to get. A new looking scar pink agents pale skin traced along a rib. Adding a wild like appeal to the Canadian. But what was really odd was the air of confidence. All and all the beautiful country before them wasn't what they were used to seeing.

While France and Antonio were caught in staring at the Canadian Gilbert slunk around behind the Canadian. When the Mathew had put down his coffee cup Gilbert grinned a sly smile and grabbed Mathew around the waist. Much to Spain and France's surprise the Canadian jumped slightly before leaning back into the Prussians touch. "morning Gilbert" was the reply to the hug from behind. Little did France and Spain know these morning greetings were a common thing. Gilbert was fond of trying to scare birdy in the morning by sneaking over. The Prussian snickered "kesesese morning birdy, what no trying to get away complaining your dressed indecently?" the Canadian simply gave a slight smirk and replayed. "i gave up when i realized it became a game to you" the Prussian simply rested his chin on the Canadians shoulder. Showing off to his two friends that he was closer to birdy than either of them! Antonio didn't really care but this sent Francis fuming. His petite chou! Gilbert was to close to the boy he had treated like a son. His thoughts were broken though by Gilbert turning Canada around whispering in his ear. "how about making us pancakes birdy?"

it was then Canada caught sight of Antonio and Frances and went bright red. "morning Antonio, morning Frances" he said his voice going squeaky. His signature curl bobbing in front of his face as if to hide him from view. It was at this point Canada growled lightly and struggled out of the Prussians grasp only to run upstairs to get changed.

Leaving a giggling Gilbert, a blushing but smiling Antonio and a Frenchman with confused feelings.

Gilbert mentally high fived himself he even managed to show his friends the time when he found his birdy the most beautiful. As well as accomplished in embarrassing his birdy who was now making his way from his room with a blush still present of his face to make breakfast for his friends. Yup Canada often spent time with the bad touch trio. As well as with Romano. He kept odd friends but as long as they remembered him that was what counts. As well they managed to break him out of the sad slump remembrance day left him in. He was glad for the distraction. Even if Gilbert didn't get it. Somehow Gilbert thought it was grudges. Canada felt no grudges towards anyone. He was simply remembering.


End file.
